


Will You Just Hold Still?

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's least favorite part of a mission is whenever Phil manages to get himself hurt. especially if he's having hallucinations and refusing to let him help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Just Hold Still?

Nick grunted in annoyance when Phil pulled his arm out of his grasp and turned onto his side in an attempt to hide the knife wound away from him “would you stop it?” He asked, his voice laced with annoyance and worry “i need to bandage it Phil or it’ll get infected.”

    “No,” reaching out for the arm again, Nick wrapped his hand around Phil’s wrist and used his other hand to press down on Phil’s shoulder in order to force him onto his back “Stop….”

    “Phil i need you…to hold…still…” pushing himself up, Nick placed his knee onto the other shoulder and used it to help keep Phil down “Evac is on their way. Medical is going to take care of you, fix up all of these knife wounds and hopefully take care of this hallucination shit that you’re dealing with thanks to whatever was on these ass holes knives. you’re going to be ok Phil i just…please hold still. let me do something here.”

     “No….” seeing Phil’s free hand coming up to his shoulder, Nick took hold of the wrist quickly and pinned it down to the ground with the other one “no, get away…get away!”

    “Phil please…” whispered Nick, his hands occupied with holding his boyfriend down while the other man struggled against his hold “i wish i could do more for you…”

    “Get away…. get away from me!” observing the man below him, Nick groaned when a knee came up and nailed him in the stomach “leave me alone!”

    Tightening his grip on Phil’s wrists, Nick took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain that was radiating from his stomach. Evac wasn’t supposed to be far away, but every minute that passed felt like an hour of torture for him. He hated watching Phil struggle against whatever he was seeing, screaming and fighting against it even as his arm bled. he didn’t even want to imagine what this was like for the other man, obviously scared out of his wits by whatever it was that he was seeing.

    “I just need you to hold still Phil…” he whispered again, barley registering the sound of cars pulling up outside of the building and the code being punched into the secret key pad a few moments later “we’re almost there. we’re going to go home, but i need to bandage your arm.”

   “no….” Finally Phil’s muscles started to relax and his entire body began to melt into the cold concrete of the floor below him “no…leave me alone…”

    Reaching out for the first aid kit again, Nick grabbed the roll of gauze that he had used for the other two knife wounds, only one of which he had been able to bandage before the hallucinations stated to set in. “it’s ok Phil,” he said in a soft voice, picking up Phil’s arm carefully and starting to unroll the gauze around the wound “it’s ok, help is here.”

    Hearing the front door swing open, Nick held onto the gauze with one hand and reached down for his weapon with the other, ready for a fight if the people who entered turned out to be unfriendly. thankfully it seemed like this mission wasn’t going to be a continuous fuck up, and upon seeing Agent May stepping into the safe house he let out a breath of air that he hadn’t even realized he was holding.

    “Let’s get him back to Base” she said calmly, holding the door open while the other Agent kept watch for any enemies. Once Nick had finished putting gauze around the wound, he tapped it off quickly and proceeded to pick Phil up in his arms, forever thankful that someone else would come around at a later date to clean up after him. There was nothing more important at that moment than getting Phil back to base and fixed up.

* * *

     “Mmmmm,” bringing a hand up to his forehead, Phil groaned when his entire body exploded with pain “please tell me you shot the guy…”

    “I definitely shot the guy” the sound of Nick’s chuckle made the pain a little easier to deal with, and Phil managed to force his eyes open and turn his head to the side just enough so that he could see him “Right between the eye.”

    “No dick shot? that’s lame,” He responded with a raspy voice, groaning when Nick reached over and picked up a glass of water off of the table beside his bed with a straw in it “Water…

  “You always need it after a long sleep” Holding the glass out towards Phil, Nick smiled as he watched his guzzle down as much as he could manage “Doc says that whatever was on those knives gave you a really bad trip, but thankfully it didn’t kill you before we got back to base.”

    “You would have missed the cuddles?” responded Phil, a smirk pulling at his lips while Nick rolled his eyes

“are you kidding me? octopus cuddles are the worst. your arms and legs get everywhere and if i need to pee i may as well just have a bucket by the bed cuz you’re sure as hell not letting me up.” leaning his head back against the bed, Phil laughed at Nick’s ridiculous comments “no, i’m going to miss the nose kisses and the after work hugs. the good morning and good night kisses and the way you make my hot chocolate just right. and you know i’m going to miss having someone around her that does their paper work right.”

 “Melinda does her paper work right,” protested Phil, a laugh still escaping his throat as he spoke.

   “Ya, but hers doesn’t come with cute notes that profess her undying love for me.” Argued Nick, smirking when he saw the blush that started to appear on Phil’s face. Tilting forward, Nick clasped his hands together and smiled over at the other man while he tried to get a little more comfortable in his bed “glad to see you pulled through for me.”

   “always for you” Phil smiled over at him, watching as a soft smile started to spread across his face “Wouldn’t want to leave you behind. Who knows what havoc you’d cause.”

   “That’s rich coming from the guy who got into a fist fight with Agent Garrett last month over the last doughnut in the cafeteria.” 

“Hey, we all know the rule of the Doughnut around her by this point,” protested Phil “i get the powdered sugar one, no questions asked. he decided to test my dedication to that rule.”

“and you ended up with a black eye and bloody nose.” with a roll of his eyes, Phil smiled over at Nick. “trust me, if either one of us needs someone around to make sure they don’t cause Havoc, it’s you smart ass.”

    “And you love me for it” Phil declared proudly, chuckling when Nick slapped a hand over his face and groaned.


End file.
